When will I see you again?
by airaangel98
Summary: Mikan has lost her memories and her and Natsume are separated for the next four years . See how Natsume reacts without his brunette and see if Mikan will date someone else, or wait for Natsume. These series of one-shots are based off the manga and the gap between when Mikan loses her memories, to the sudden time skip to when she is suddenly 16.
1. Chapter 1

**When will I see you again?**

This is a one-shot about an experience Natsume has shortly after Mikan leaves the academy and her memories are erased.

"MIKAN!" Natsume shouted as sharply arose from his bed. He was panting hard and beads of sweat were dripping down his forehead and bangs. He had that dream- more like nightmare- again. He glanced at the clock on his left side table; 2:23am. He then turned to his right and stared at the frame that contained the photo of the girl- no the _women-_ no, the **_person_**__who he loved the most.

'Mikan…' he said under his breath.

Although it had less than a month since he had awaken from his coma and discovered of her leave from the academy, it felt like a lifetime to him.

He started to recall the nightmare which he had already experienced many times before. Natsume was in Central Town, walking with his finger intertwined with Mikan's. Then out of the blue, Mikan escapes from his grip and starts running away. He chases after her with no avail to get any closer to her. He was running in the darkness, chasing after a light that seemed like it could never be reached. It was like chasing a rainbow; no matter how much you chase after it, never will it get any closer. After running for what seemed like an eternity, he FINALLY get closer to the light and sees her there. She is wearing a white dress and her beautiful hazel hair is cascading down her shoulders.

"Mikan!" he calls out to her.

Mikan turns around and looks at him. He big chocolate eyes are not filled with happiness or joy, but rather with confusion. She says a three word sentence to him. It is not the 'I love you' that he yearns to hear or the 'I hate you' that would shatter his fragile heart.

No, what she has to say is far worse and more damaging than the 'I hate you' could ever be.

She just looks at him with a confused face and says "Who are you?"

Natsume eyes widen in shock and his heart felt like someone squeezed it till it shatter into a million pieces and then tore it out of his chest.

He opens his mouth to say something but the words won't come out. Mikan turns around and starts to walk towards and arc in the ray of light. Natsume attempts to chase after her but his legs won't move and his voice won't come out to call to her. As she enters the arc, the light starts to fad, her disappearing alongside it. Natsume then is finally able to shout out to her with all his might; "MIKAN!"

This is when he shoots out of bed, acting like someone just scared the life out of him.

Natsume couldn't help but get lost in his thoughts as he stared at her photo.

_**Natsume POV (Natsume's thoughts):**_

_'Is that little girl awake or is she sleeping? Did she eat another late night snack of Hawalon? Wait, do they even have Hawalon in her world? Is she still having trouble with math and all her other subjects? If she was here, I would tutor her, but not before calling her stupid and getting that captivatingly cute pout on her face. Speaking of her face, does she still smile that stupid wide grin that brought sunshine to my world and caused me to fall for her in the first place? I want to see that smile placed on her lips. Her lips- man am I a pervert or what? Now I know why Mikan referred to me as one. But I want to feel her perfect cupid-bow lips against mine again. I love the way they fit perfectly with mine, like two pieces of a puzzle. I don't want to just want to kiss her, I want to embrace her. Than Christmas Eve night when I climbed to her balcony where she was trapped by the ESP, she held my hand and cried. When I looked at her, I felt like I was staring at the face of a heaven-sent angel. When I reached out to hug her, all I got was a barrier that was preventing me from doing so. There was a hurt expression on my face and in my eyes, but she couldn't see them because of my bangs were in the way. I want to hug her and bury my face into her silky hair and become intoxicated with her sent. Crap I'm starting to sound more and more like a pervert by the minute. Polka would kill me. Polka… I wonder if she still wears those. It was her favourite print after all next to the strawberries and pandas. Speaking of panties, what happen to the one I stole from her when we first met? I'll have to dig it up later. Wait, what will happen when she gets hits puberty and starts wear a bra? Will that be polka-dotted too? Now that would be beyond ironic. Well with her flat tits, I highly doubt she'll be getting any curvier. Puberty huh. Is that when I will see Polka again? I don't know how long we will be separate or when I will she her again. Heck, I don't even know where the hell she is! Polka, I want to see you so badly. I don't want to believe that you forgot me and every moment, every promise we shared together. I can't believe it. Polka, did you know I loved you ever since you first saved me from Reo? I denied my feelings, believing that someone like me would NOT fall in love with an idiot like you. My pride and ego were too big back then. It's really ironic that less than a week before I fell for you I promised Ruka to help get the two of you together. Funny how I came to regret that quickly after. I quickly remembered my promise to Ruka when I saw him blush when he looked at you during the Alice Festival Dance Party.__I pushed him to you but did you know that it hurt like hell to do that and I regretted it afterwards? I never wanted to help Ruka get you but he's my best friend and after all that he has done for me, I couldn't just say turn him down. That day when you gave me the fragment of your Alice Stone, I felt so happy that words could never describe the feelings I had at that moment. But then I remember Ruka's feelings to you and told myself that this was enough and I had to stop or else I would hurt him. I tried convincing myself that this was for the best and that if you were with me, I would only drag you into the darkness I never wanted you to see. Ruka would complement you while I would insult. Ruka would grin or smile while I would frown or smirk. Ruka would bring you happiness while I would bring you pain. But no matter how much I tried to convince myself, there was always this part of me that would want you for myself, to make you mine. It kept me jealous when I saw the two of you together. At night I would always slam my bedroom wall and tell myself that you and Ruka were meant to be. But then you smile would always flash into my head and make me start to yearn for you to you to be mine all over again. Overtime, my feelings for you grew and I had more and trouble keeping them at bay and even started to make moves on you. I came to understand how my fan girls felt about me, as I was now in a similar situation to them. When you first told me you loved me, do you know how happy I felt that you chose me?! Those words that I though you would never say to me. I always believed that fate was cruel because I was always having what I really, truly, wanted taken away from me. But at that moment, I thought otherwise when I heard you say those words. I could honesty say that at that moment, I received the best possible gift that no material possession on Earth could even begin to compare to it. But I guess that I was wrong to believe that cause now fate has turned back to its cruel ways as it laughs down upon me in my suffering and agony. Man Polka, what the heck are you doing to me? Your turning me into some retarded mushy poet"_

Normal POV:

Natsume turned away from his night stand and proceeded to staring at the full moon outside his window. It's on nights like this that Natsume remembers the kiss he and Mikan had to seal their vows to promise to be with each other forever. That night they exchanged Alice Stones and completed the Alice Stone Exchange Ritual. Natsume mentally smiled at that memory. It proved that Mikan and him were connect by a bond that made her the most important person in his life and vise-versa.

Then Natsume recall something that brought him into a pure state on mental shock. He no longer had Mikan's alice stone. That meant that there was nothing to protect the bond between him and her form weakening and it also meant that they were no longer lovers.

"No! I don't want that. I don't want to be broken up from her!" Natsume thought.

"Now that we're no longer together and I'm not by her side, there's nothing stopping other boys from going up and confronting her! What if she falls in love with another guy?! No that can't happen! But what's there to say it can't? I mean, it's not like she remembers me..."

This caused a wave of sadness to wash over Natsume. He had no way of knowing what was happening to her and he couldn't protect her even though he wanted to. Even if they were reunited someday, there was no guarantee that she would ever remember him or have have found some else. Natsume wanted to cry but the tears wouldn't come out. After all, he had not cried since he was 8 so his heart didn't remember how to cry as he had learned to keep everything inside. As more and more agony filled his heart, he was finally able to let it all out. Tears started to stream down his face as he finally cried for the first time in over three years. Later, he decided to go to_their_sakura tree. When he arrived, he climbed to his branch. There, he say an envelope. When he opened it, he pulled out his Christmas card that he gave to Mikan; 'I will definitely come and save you.' was the message he wrote to her. When he opened the card, a white slip of paper fell out of the card. Natsume immediately jumped down and picked up the slip of paper. 'I will be waiting, no matter how long it takes.' was written and signed with Mikan's name on the slip. A small smile appeared on Natsume's face as he looked up at the moon and said a message that he hoped would reach her.

**Meanwhile...**

In a small town, a young brunette was going to sleep when she could swear she heard the words ""I will definitely find you Mikan. Just you wait. Until we meet again, don't you dare date anyone else or I will personally burn them to death!"tickle her ear and the wind seemed to blow the message into her ear. The voice was oddly familiar to her as she had already heard it many times in her dreams.

"I've listen to everything this dream man has told me so far. I'll listen to this as a promise so that we will meet on day."


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! I never intended to write another chapter for this story, but decided to after once again reading the reviews of the first chapter. This chapter will be written from the view point of Mikan of an event she experiences in the outside world. I will possibly turn these one-shots into a mini-series depending on the reviews and feedback I receive. Enjoy and review! :3

_Flashback to 2 week ago_

_'Where am I?' a young brunette thought to herself. Wherever she was, it was surrounded by total darkness. No matter where she walked or turned, she couldn't seem to find the exit._

_"Mikan!"_

_'Wait, who's voice is that. It sounds familiar. Where have I hear it before? It feels so __nostalgic."_

_"Mikan"_

_"There it is again! Who's voice is that?"_

_"Mikan!"_

_"wait, is that...?"_

_End of Flashback:_

"Mikan! Mikan! Mikan!" her grandpa shouted to her. The young brunette's eye lids started to open as her eyes ajusted to the light?"

"Grandpa. Where am I? Where's Hotaru?"

"Mikan thank goodness you awoke. You have been in a coma for the past 2 years. Hotaru-chan transferred away around that time as well."

Mikan's eyes widen in disbelief. She couldn't believe she had been unconscious for the past 2 years. She felt like she had gone somewhere but when she tried to remember, she could not recall any events occurring in the past couple of years.

A few days later...

"Ouji-chan, how do I look?" Mikan asked while twirling around in her new middle school uniform.

"Cute as a button. As expected of my granddaughter."

"Thank you ouji-chan! Waah! Look at the time! See you later ouji-chan! I'm heading out!"

Mikan ran to her new school. She had to meet with the principle so she could be assigned a class, due to her sudden enrollment a few days prior.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Ah you must be Ms. Sakura. A pleasure to meet you. I'm Senshiro Sena, but you can just call me Sena like all the other students do. You are in year 1 class E. Just stay here for now. Your homeroom teacher should be here shortly to get you."

"Thank you Sena-sa-"

"Sena. I don't like being addressed as a superior. "

"Ok, thank you Sena" Mikan giggled, happy at how friendly her principle was.

"Hello Sena. Sorry I'm late. And you must be Sakura-chan. Nice to meet you. I'm your homeroom teacher Hiryoshima."

"Nine to meet you Hi-kun!" Mikan said with a smile.

"You already figured out my nick name. Awww you already ruined the fun. Anyhow let's go. Your classmates are waiting."

Over the next few days, Mikan made friends with everyone in her class. She was easily able to fit in and adjust to her new environment. Eventually, the class atmosphere became full and lively everyday. Everyone greeted her back when she said good morning to each person. Life was good, except for one thing, which was the blank in her mind of the past two years.

Whenever she hear some say 'baka', the sound of some of gun would go through her mind. She chose to try and ignore it, thinking it was just an affect of the lack of sleep she was getting. At night, she had dreams about a male voice constantly calling her name. His voice sounded desperate, painful, longing, and lonely. When she awoke, she tried to pin point who's voice it was, but could never figure it out.

She also gained a small fan base at school. Her personality attracted a few boys in her school, one which happened to be a close friend of her's (O.C.: Taru).

"M-Mikan, would...would you like to... go out wi- with me on Sat- Saturday?

Being naive, Mikan never even considered he was asking her out on a date.

"Sure! Where are we going?"

"How about Kyoto Land. It's only been a little while since you woke up so I thought it would be good to familiarize yourself with that kind of stuff again."

"Kyoto Land! Yata! Thank you Taru!" shouts Mikan as she embraces him in a bear hug causing him to blush a deep red. When Mikan broke the bear hug, she noticed Taru did not look so well.

"Taru are you ok? Do you have a fever? You face is all red." Mikan's friends Shi-chan and Sa-chan palm faced because of how dense Mikan was.

"No I'm fine. Meet me as Kyoto station at 1pm then." He said

"Ok see you then."

Fast Forward:

"Mou Shi-chan, Sa-chan, how many times do I have to tell you it's not a date."

"Not a date?! Mikan, one of the hottest guys in our grade asked you out on a day off and you still have the nerve to say that it's not a date?!"

"Mou Shi-chan, I told you that Taru and I aren't like that. Besides, he doesn't like me. We are just going out to hang out"

_'Naive. TOO NAIVE MIKAN! Is it even mentally possible for a girl to be this dense?!' though Shi-chan and Sa-chan._

Saturday:

Because Taru had been kind enough to set up a late meet up time, Mikan was able to get up and get ready in time. When she was about to leave, she was stopped by Shi-chan and Sa-chan.

"Where do you think you are going?" asked Shi-chan.

"Uh... Kyoto Land. Remember?"

"No you're not. Not looking like that!" Sa-chan pointed to her head.

Mikan's clothes were actually appropriate for the date. She choose a pair of jean shorts with a sakura pink asymmetric top and a pair of black converse. The problem was her hair. It was in pig tails. Her friends took Mikan to the bathroom and started to rearrange her hair. When they were done, they had braided the hair down the sides of her head and pulled it into a low, side pony of her left shoulder.

"Wow guys! This looks amazing! But why bother putting in so much effort just to meet Taru?"

Her friends rolled their eyes and shooed her out the door so she won't be late. She arrived on time to see Taru waiting on the platform of the train station.

"Taru!' Mikan shouted and waved to him.

Taru's eyes widen when he saw how cute Mikan looked.

"Sorry I'm late!"

"It's ok. The train just go here. Let's go." said Taru.

For the rest of the day Mikan had a great time going on rides with Taru. Later in the afternoon, they stopped to get cotton candy"

"Yummy! This tastes so good!" said Mikan happily

_'But it doesn't taste at all as good as I remember it.' she thought._

By that evening, they were both tired and decided to call it a day and went to catch the next train.

"Thanks Taru! Today was amazing. We should hang out again some time. Your one of the best guy friends a girl could ever have!"

A painful expression spread across Taru's face when he heard that Mikan only considered him a friend. It didn't go unnoticed by Mikan.

"What's wrong Taru?"

"Mikan, do you really think I just to asked you to hang out today? I knew you were dense, but take a hint girl! I'm going to say this out nice and clearly to you so listen up. Sakura Mikan, I love you! Not just as a friend, but as a lover. I want you to be my girlfriend."

Mikan was in shock at Taru's sudden confession. She never thought that someone like him would like a simpleton like her. Taru noticed the troubled expression on her face and felt guilt build up inside him for suddenly confusing her by confessing out of the blue.

"You don't have to give me an answer right now, just please try and consider me."

The train stopped and Mikan ran out. She didn't stop until she came to the ocean she passes on her way to school. She never really took a good look at it, but she really loves the sea. She took a walk up to the water front and stared at the sunset reflecting off the waves.

_'It's so pretty. If only he was here to see it. Wait, who's 'he'?" _

Mikan returned to her house. It was fairly late so she decided to get ready for bed. As she was getting ready, a breeze blew though her window.

She could almost swear she heard the words "I will definitely find you Mikan. Just you wait. Until we meet again, don't you dare date anyone else or I will personally burn them to death!"

She felt her heart beat increase rapidly to the sound of the voice. It felt so familiar to her, but she could not remember whose it was.

What she did know though was this male voice made her feel different from when she heard any other boy's voice. It made her heart beat faster and her face heat up as blood rushed to her cheeks. She wondered to herself what this feeling was. She had read a few shoujo mangas, causing her to think that this feeling might be love. (The strange thing was, she didn't remember reading any shoujo manga before this, making her wonder where she got the habit from.)

_'Is this what love feels like? It feels that whoever this person is, I've loved him for a long time. I've listened to whatever this dream man has told me so far. I'll listen to this as a promise so we will meet again one day.'_

On Monday, Mikan approached Taru and asked him to meet her at the public park after school.

"So are you going to give me your reply?" he asked.

"Yes. Taru-kun. I was really surprised when you told me how you feel. I never thought that someone as amazing as you would actually like a person like me. I know that I don't know much about love, but what I do know that what I feel towards you is not love. I can't see you as anything more than a friend. I'm sorry!" Mikan bowed.

"That's one of the features I love about you. Your straightforward and kind to everyone, regardless of what they have done to you. Let's stay as good friends from now on Mikan."

Taru held out his hand and Mikan shook it with a smile. She then left and stopped to look at the sea.

_'I don't know what happen for the past two years but I feel like I've been somewhere and meet a lot of important people, not just slept in a hospital bed. People may call me stupid for this, but I'm going to wait for this dream man, whose voice always appears in my dreams because I feel like I can never love anybody beside him.' she thought as the wind blew her pig tails before she left the shore to go home. _

Well that's it for now! Please review if you want more one-shots! Until next time! :3


End file.
